


Hand Holding is the Beginning of Cuddling

by Stitched



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Head butting, I've fallen into May0 hell and am unable to return, Maya playing with Zer0's weird fingers/hands, cute stuff, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitched/pseuds/Stitched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Zer0 are left to their devices and Maya decides to take a closer look at her fellow vault hunter, particularly those strange hands of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Holding is the Beginning of Cuddling

   A long sigh had broken a silence that had settled over certain two vault hunters who had been left to wait in the car while the other two got to have fun shooting up a bandit camp. Of course Axton and Salvador got to have all the fun while Maya and Zer0 were left to wait for the two of them in the car. Luckily nothing else was out there to attack them, nor was the Pandoran Sun baking parts of the planet all that much at the current moment. Though, that wasn’t really what the two vault hunters right then but the silence and even tension that brought between them. When they were alone, Maya and Zer0 could handle the silence but now that they were together in such a small space, it was a bit awkward. It was normally so lively in the car with the other two around making conversation, albeit loud conversation, thus it made it that much more silent. Neither of them seemed to want to break the silence that had settled back upon them first, just waiting on each other to make some sort of noise or just do something.

   Because of this, Maya’s eyes began to wander over to her fellow vault hunter, eyeing him over as if examining him despite being in his presence more often than not. Soon, blue-grey eyes settled upon his hands. It was only after looking them over that she realized how truly odd they were given that there were only three fingers plus a thumb. It was like he was a cartoon character because of them. Though, that only made her a bit curious and subconsciously reached over to bring his left hand closer to herself in order to get a better look at it. Of course, this caught the assassin’s attention.

   Turning to look at her, Zer0 could only tilt his head as if to question what she was doing or going to do with his hand. This silent inquiry was soon answered when the siren began to idly play with his fingers by spreading them apart, closing them, and just feeling of them. She honestly kind of looked like a kid when she did that as she’d never displayed this kind of behavior before. Then again, it was rare that they were ever left alone like this, so it was more than likely boredom that got to her. Still, it was cute in its own right. Thus, he just allowed her to feel and play with those long piano player fingers of his to her heart’s content.

   With no interruption from the assassin, Maya happily occupied herself with just doing random things with his fingers, but mostly just feeling of them since it at least gave her a clue of what her companion was behind the mask, and a little bit because of how weird they felt between her own pale fingers even with his sort of armor covering them. Soon, Maya even did a size comparison of their hands pressed together with no surprise that his hand was much larger than her own, that much she expected. However, what she wasn’t expecting, was for him to suddenly grab onto her hand and hold it there in mid-air. Of course, her pinky was left out of the affectionate hold due to Zer0’s lack of a fourth finger, but Maya honestly couldn’t be bothered to be observant of that little detail given that he was holding her hand which was shocking enough on its own.

   After a moment of disbelief, Zer0 did yet another unexpected thing; leaning forward, he ever so lightly head butted her forehead with his helmet, much like any domesticated house cat. For just a second, he pressed the slightly scratched surface into her flesh before leaning back with a heart emoji appearing to show her that he felt whatever affection she’d been giving him and quite enjoyed it without having to say anything. However odd it was that he was actually showing a positive emotion rather than being withdrawn from showing anything other than a deadpan sort of emotion and even tone of voice. Though, to say it was unwelcome would be nothing short of a lie. Thus, in an act of mimicking the action, Maya leaned forward and softly head butted the assassin in the direct middle of his faceplate, giggling a bit as she did so.

   With the amount of surprises that the siren had gotten from Zer0’s actions, one would believe that the assassin would be expecting something of Maya in return, however, he stiffened at her returned head butt. Though, after a moment or two, Zer0 seemed to relax back into his calmer composure, soon just taking to laying his head down upon her shoulder whilst leaning into her. Maya never thought Zer0 could be so affectionate.


End file.
